mournsteadfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarc
|Ability= Sarc makes use of a small arsenal of weaponry in addition to his pact. “Mule Kicker:” Bladegun that can fire a multitude of munitions: Anti-Demon: These bullets deal 8kN on impact, they do double damage to demons. Incendiary Ammo: Heats up to 400C after being fired. Explodes with a 1m by 1m blast on impact. The bullet itself deals 3kN, with the explosion dealing 6kN. Cryo Ammo: Upon hitting an inorganic substance, it deals no damage, instead of freezing it within a small coat of ice. This ice thaws after 4 turns and stops the movement of anything frozen by it. Upon hitting an organic target, it freezes the limb it hits for 2 turns, reduces the target's speed by 50% if it hits the body Stun Rounds: An electrified round, this shot will temporarily disable any electronics or machinery it hits for 2 turns, dealing 4kN on impact. Upon hitting living targets, stuns the limb it hits for 1 turn, the entire body if it hits the head, and can also electrify a body of water, dealing 10kN a turn to anyone inside/touching it. Grav Rounds: A revolutionary type of ammunition, developed by the Sons of Solomon, these rounds have a myriad of effect, those primarily being that, when fired, any projectile within 1m of the bullet's arc gets thrown off its path. Secondly, upon making an impact, it pulls everything within a 3m radius towards itself, as long as said object is <50kg. Side notes for Mule kicker: *The gun can hold a maximum of 3 shots in the gun before having to reload (doesn't matter which type of rounds) *Reloading takes one full turn *Transforming the weapon takes one full turn *Blade strikes have +5kN to his punch strength, though it can be increased to +10 by firing while swinging, RWBY style *He CAN use its blade while it's in Rifle Mode, No damage bonus *Shots move at 60m/s “Old Chum:” Enfield Revolver: *4 kN per round *3 Accurate shots per reload *Hammer can be fanned to fire a volley of progressively less accurate shots *Six rounds Yamato's Grace During the activation phase and sometimes at sporadic periods outside of combat, Sarc will have his apperance and clothing altered to look like the spirit that has now called his noble soul home. Yamato does not intrude nor does it truly think. It merely gravitates to those of kind hearted and loyal members of any faith. Sometimes even going to the faithless in their hour of need. Active: While this mode is activated, Issac gets a variety of boosts, including: *10kN strikes *60kN barrier that regenerates at 10kN a turn after not being damaged for 2 turns *+30km/h *750°C elemental damage against nonhumans *Any weapon he wields becomes holy within this time frame. As well as this, any person he considers an 'ally' within 15m can also receive weaker versions of those stat boosts, those being: *+5kN strikes *15kN barrier that doesn't regen *+10km/h *250°C elemental damage against nonhumans *A 1.25 damage boost to nonhumans. Passive: While in this mode, Issac's reaction times are decreased by 0.15s, and he becomes capable of sensing all daemonic energy within a 50m radius, excluding those higher rank than himself currently concealing their presence, or spells of his rank or higher meant to do so. |PactCatalyst= None. }}